


An Angel's Innocence

by RaccoonArmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Naomi (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Beta Anna Milton, Beta Hannah (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Young Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonArmy/pseuds/RaccoonArmy
Summary: Castiel is the prettiest Omega in the whole world.The 16 year old is usually stalked and chased by hungry Alpha's, Beta's, and sometimes Omega's.Sam finds Castiel alone one day and kidnaps him, taking him back to his bunker. When Sam's older brother, Dean, finds the boy, drama rises. And poor Castiel is confused!With people searching for Castiel, the Winchester brothers try winning Castiel's heart. But there are others, wanting Castiel.





	1. Kidnapped So Easily

**Castiel Shurley**

**16 years old**

**5'2**

 

Castiel Shurley is the sweetest, kindest, and prettiest Omega in the whole world. Being the youngest in the family, everyone is protective of Castiel.

"Breakfast!" Castiel's father yelled, waking up the household of 15 (not including himself); his wife Amelia, eldest daughter Anna (her husband and three kids), Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel (his wife and two kids), Hannah, Claire, and Castiel. Chuck loves Amelia and her daughter, Claire. After Castiel was born, Chuck's first wife, Becky, left him for a successful businessman named Dick Roman. When Castiel turned 5, Chuck met Amelia and they began going out. Two years later, Chuck and Amelia got married. Amelia loves all 6 of Chuck's kids. 

Amelia was the first to wake up, yawning and stumbling out of the room, going to wake her kids.

"Gabriel, wake up"

"Mmmm?"

"I'm up!" Gabriel's wife, Kali, yelled, her vision blurred with sleepiness. She shook her husband awake, causing Gabriel to grunt but wake up. 

Castiel was already awake, he took a shower, and got dressed. He ran downstairs and went to the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"Glad to know someone woke up" Chuck joked. Castiel laughed his beautiful, laugh. 

Lucifer and Michael came down, both gawking at Castiel. It's not really a secret that both brothers love their youngest baby in a romantic way. 

"Hey, dad, can I go to the library at 10? Balthazar and I have to study for this project and we need some books" Castiel said, biting his bottom lip.

"Sure, as long as your home by noon" Chuck replied, serving the plates. The rest of the family came down stairs, complienting Chuck.

"oh...it's nothing. I learning from my mom's cooking book. Heh, had to cook when these angels came along" Chuck mumbled. Anna and Michael blushed in embarrassment, Lucifer rolled his eyes, Gabriel and Hannah winked, Naomi just nodded, and Castiel beamed with delight. Being the youngest is kinda hard. You are easily forgotten in the household, but outside you are watched like a hawk. Of course, if you're an Omega that hasn't been mated or gone through their first heat.

"Angels? Lucas-"

"Lucifer" Lucifer corrected.

"Whatever" Michael snorted. Naomi sighed, already annoyed. 

"Let's just eat in peace and then we'll get arguing and debating. And we have to pay the light bill" she said. Gabriel groaned, his bacon falling out his mouth.

"It's Hannah's turn" he muttered.

"It's Claire's!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Last time I checked, it's Anna's turn" Claire accused.

"How is it my turn?" Anna snapped. Amelia gave the girls a sharp look and they stopped. Chuck smiled and sat down, Amelia taking her seat next to him. Throughout breakfast, everyone joked around, but Castiel kept to himself, eating his fruit salad. 

 

It was 9:30 am, and Castiel was putting on some nice clothes. He has a small crush on his best friend Balthazar. Okay, a big crush. He put on dark blue jeans and a grey shirt, with a dark blue jacket over his shirt. He tied the laces of his shoes, tried making his messy hair neat but it bounced back into a puff, causing Castiel to groan but leave it. He grabbed his book bag and left his room, making sure he had his phone and wallet.

"Bye mom, dad!" he shouted before leaving. He ran across the sidewalk, smiling. He sawa figure up ahead and ran faster, seeing the dirty blonde hair of his friend.

"BALTHY!" Castiel screamed and jumped on Balthazar's back. The Alpha laughed, twirling in circles. Castiel hopped off Balthazar's back and they walked side by side.

"So the project" Balthazar said. Castiel hummed. "Can we just do it tomorrow?" Balthazar added. Castiel raised a brow, opening the library door for his friend. 

"Tomorrow? But Bal, Mr. Macleod won't allow us to skip a day" Castiel mumbled, playing with the sleeve of his jacket. Balthazar groaned but nodded and they sat down and began working.

 

After an hour in a half, Castiel finally spoke, tired.

"I gotta go, my dad wants me home by noon. See you tomorrow at school, Bal!" Castiel said, kissing Balthazar's cheek. Balthazar gave Castiel's ass a pat, a cheeky grin on his face. 

"Alright, see ya Cassie dear" Balthazar said. Castiel nodded and left the library, unaware that someone was watching him.

 

**Sam Winchester**

**20 years old**

**6'0**

Sam Winchester watched Castiel walk out the library. The streets weren't busy, and the scent Castiel has made Sam want him. So the Alpha quietly walked up to Castiel as the teen took a turn. Sam smirked and clamped a hand over Castiel's mouth, causing the teen to yell in surprise and kick his legs. Sam, being 6 feet zero, easily lifted Castiel and hit the side of the teen's head with a nearby wall. Castiel was knocked out and Sam quickly ran to his car, throwing Castiel in the backseat and himself getting into the driver seat. He then drove away, his heart beating fast. It was worth it.


	2. What Did You Do, Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info On Characters:  
> Castiel Shurley  
> 5'2  
> 16 years old
> 
> Sam Winchester  
> 6'0  
> 20 years old
> 
> Dean Winchester  
> 5'10  
> 22 years old

It was nearing midnight. The stars sparkled, the slight breeze whistled through the trees and wind chimes. The pitch black sky was the most important part. 

Chuck stared at the sky, his eyes red and puffy. His newly pale cheeks stained with tears, fresh and old. Chuck remembered when Castiel was little, the little boy would always escape to the roof and gaz up at the stars, noticing the constellations. Chuck found his son one day and talked more about the galaxy and multiverses. Castiel was mermised every star and planet. Then on his 5th birthday, Castiel got an telescope. Him and Chuck took turns looking at the night sky.

"Chuck?" Amelia yawned, walking over to her husband. She was arguing with officers and law enforcements, begging for them to search for Castil, but it hasn't been 24 hours. 

"Where is my little boy? He is probably crying for us this very moment. His friend said he hasn't talked or see Castiel since noon. No cameras caught action...Mila, where is he?" Chuck sobbed, causing his wife to embrace him tightly, whispering foolish promises and soothing words. If only the two knew who had Castiel.

 

 

Sam looked over his shoulder, making sure there was no one. Then again, his house was basically in the woods. The giant then went inside his shared home and locked the door. He made his way downstairs, glancing at the living room where his older brother, deaan, slept loudly. 

"Jerk" Sam muttered under his breath, dragging Castiel to the basement. The teen was leight for his age, but that didn't bother Sam. Castiel is the most prettiest omega he has ever laid eyes on. With a slim body, a sexy perky ass. Pink, plump lips and the bluest of blue eyes. His blue was like Heaven's skies with shades of dark ocean blue, sky blue, light blue, light slate grey, and turquoise. Everything about this omega brought Sam joy and lust. And his scent. His scent was heavenly! The scent of apple pie, cinnamon, lavender, ocean, roses, and a nice spring day. A spring day with a large field full of all types of flowers and their scents. 

Sam shook away his lustful thoughts and tied Castiel down to a twin sized bed. The teen fit perfectly on the bed, height wise. He is short for his age. But Sam has a thing for short lovers. 

"I'll see you in he morning, baby" Sam kissed Castiel's messy bed hair (or as Sam calls 'Sex Hair') and leaves the basement, not bothering to lock the door.

 

**3 AM**

**Dean Winchester**

**Alpha**

 

Dean woke up, his mind fuzzy. He looked around and felt comfortable. He looked down at his waist to see a blanket wrapped around him. The older Winchester brother snorted.

"So Sammy forgives me" he muttered, sitting up. His laptop was either dead or asleep. But it didn't matter, porn didn't help him with the fight him and Sammy had yesterday. "Might as well go see my moose of a brother" Dean whispered, yawning. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his muscular shoulders. He made his way down the the hall, but heard a crashing noise from the basement door. Curious, Dean unlocked the door and walked down the steps, making sure to be aware and cautious. 

"Sammy?" Dean's gruff voice echoed the pitch black basement. He made his way to the small corner on the right side of the room and noticed a bed. And a tied up figure struggling against the restraints that tied them down. Dean's emerald/spring green eyes widen in shock. The figure looked at him in fear, despair, and...hope?

"Hey...are you okay? DId my brother do this? Are you his sex toy or something?" Dean asked so many questions, but he was soon interrupted by the young teen. "Oh yeah.." Dean quickly went over to Castiel and united his restairns. Once he untied the last one, Castiel jumped up, kneed Dean in the balls, and ran out the basement and up the stairs.

 

The teen's heart pounded uncontrollably against his chest, his eyes filled with tears. He tripped in the hallway, knocking over a table and plant. Castiel grunted in pain, whimpering as the some pieces of glass splintered his knee. But he got up and kept running. Castiel was lucky he joined some sports and the track team in middle school up to know. If he ever leaves this place, that is.

Then a door opened and a fist punched his face. Castiel cried out in pain and landed on his butt, looking up. He realized those fierce, hazel/light green eyes. His kidnapper. 

"Please...I want to go home!" Castiel cried, slowly standing up. His scent changed to despair depression, sadness, confusion, and anger. In other words, castiel still smelled sweet but had a small distasting odor. But it didn't change the beautiful, heavenly scent he always had. 

"You are home!" Sam growled, gripping Castiel by his shoulder.s The omega whimpered at the angry alpha. Dean catched up to them, looking angrily at Sam. He realized who Castiel was. Sorta. After all, its breaking news on the TV when he passed the living room.

"Sam!" Dean scowled his little brother, causing Sam to let go of castiel and look down in shame, "that is Chuck shurley's son! The famous writer and author! The guy who writes those weird fictional books. What's the name...oh! Supernatural!" Dean finished yelling, finally smelling castiel's scent. And it made his body numb. He felt a boner coming on. 

"Oh god...well...he can't go back. He'll tell on us-"

"I won't! I promise" Castiel whimpered. Sam and dean share a look and knew that Castiel's parents would beg the teen to tell on them. And they have a pretty omega.

But what Dean noticed is that Castiel smelled like the mate he dreamed of. He looked like the true mate he dreamed of Castiel was HIS mate. And Dean doesn't want to let him go.

"Hey uh.."

"Castiel"

"Cas, why don't you stay here for a while. It is dark and we are probably far from your hometown" Sam explained. Castiel looked at the two brothers, feelings a spark inside him. They were handsome and strong looking. They looked like the mates he dreamed of ever since he was a little boy. And it probably is a long journey and his parents are probably asleep and exhausted. And for some reason he didn't want to tell on the WInchester's. They smelled nice. Dean smelled of beer, cologne, and leather. Sam smelled of newly opened books, cologne, beer, and a nice summer day at the beach. 

"O-okay..but only for a few days. And I have to tell my parents...but I'll make an excuse" Castiel said. He felt happy when both brothers gave him a loving, kind smile.

"Alright..here, use my phone" Dean said, handing him a flip phone from a basket nailed to the wall. Many phones were in the basket, but Castiel felt no fear. And after all, he knows how to fight (thanks to his eldest brother Michael) and he can 'flirt or seduce' himself out of a problem (his eldest sister, Anna). 

The phone rang but was answered. 

"Dad.." Castiel spoke softly. He heard a gasp.

"Castiel, son! Where are you? What happened? Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?" his father rambled on until Castie cleared his throat.

"Father, I am alright and safe. I was kidnapped but two men who were in the military saved me. They are fans of your work. But it's not safe to travel. I'll return home in a few weeks, but do not worry, father" Castiel explained calmly. He knew his father was hesitant but spoke after a long momence of silence.

"Alright son. Call me daily. I'll be waiting for you in 2 weeks. Please...be safe" Chuck said softly, still worried.

"Alright father, goodnight"

"...G-goodnight, little boy"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next notes on chapter 3 will be the ages on Cas's family members!  
> Sorry for the chapter being short and for any errors.


	3. Some Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info on the Shurley's
> 
> Chuck Shurley  
> 5'11  
> 46
> 
> Amelia Novak-Shurley  
> 5'7  
> 46
> 
> Anna Shurley-Milton  
> 5'4  
> 28
> 
> Michael Shurley  
> 6'0  
> 27
> 
> Lucas "Lucifer" Shurley  
> 6'1  
> 26
> 
> Gabriel Shurley  
> 5'5  
> 25
> 
> Hannah Shurley  
> 5'3  
> 20
> 
> Claire Novak-Shurley  
> 5'2  
> 19
> 
> This chapter, I'm going to have point of views

**Castiel's POV**

 

I felt uncomfortable at the long moments of silence. Hopefully they fell for the trick. I can escape, safely.

"Hey uh...Cas. Why don't you take a shower" Dean asked. I look up at him and nod, following him to the restroom down the hall. He opened the door for me and I went in, watching as he turned on the shower for me. I look around, noticing that there is no windows at all. No vents. 

"I'll get you some clothes...well, I'll try finding you clothes" Dean said. I nod, refusing to look at him. Dean left the restroom, and I sigh in relief. I close the door and take off my clothes, knowing I have to think about my escape plan again. ANd have other plans in case something goes wrong. I step inside the shower and felt the warm water calm my nerves. I realized I am shaking and my mind won't stop racing. My heart ached for home, for my father, and my siblings. For home.

 _"You are home"_ Sam's words echoed my mind. What did he mean?

 

**Dean's POV**

 

I searched me and Sam's drawers for clothes. Cas is short and small. Sam's shirts would be a dress on him. My shirts would be long but a good fit. I grabbed a pair of m boxers and a pair of sweatpants. I walk back to the restroom, hearing the shower turn off. 

"Hey Cas, you done?" I question softly, not wanting to scare the teen more.

"Yes" Castiel's soft voice replied. I opened the door and saw a blue towel wrapped around Castiel's slim waist. Different images popped in my mind, making my inner alpha roar with excitement. 

"Here are some clothes" I mutter, turning around.

"Thanks" Castiel said, looking at me. I stand there for a moment but realize why Castile hasn't moved or talked, except look at me. I leave the restroom, cursing at my stupidness.

I wait outside, imaging what more skin Castiel is hiding. I could've pushed him against a wall and fucked hi until he knocked out. The door opened and Castiel walked out, his hair wet and his eyes looking up at me. The sweats were a little long on him but hugged his ass wonderfully. My shirt hung off his right arm and was tucked in So I guess it's long.

"You look good" I compliance hm with a wink. He blushed, looking down at his feet. 

"I think Sammy is done with the late dinner. Come on". Me and Cas walk to the kitchen, talking about some things. I hope it's like this every day. 

_"What am I thinking?"_

 

**Sam's POV**

 

I finished cooking some soup, knowing Cas might be cold. I turn around and place the bowls on the table, looking up to see Dean and Castiel walk in. Oh god, he looks like an angel. 

"Hey" I greet softly, stopping the urge to pound inside Castiel. 

"Hi" Castiel shly mumbled. So innocent. Ohhh, how that's going to change so quickly. 

"I made soup, since it's cold. And you just took a shower so uh..yeah" I mumble, feeling embarrassed. 

"It smells and looks delicious" Castiel complaints, smiling at me. His eyes...NO SAM!

 

We sat down and ate, talked, shared corny jokes, and laughed. Castiel is so interesting. He loves books and animals. His favorite subject in school is history. His favorite color is green. He loves astronomy and wishes to be an astronaut when he grows up. He sounds so excited talking, I forget he's 16 and not a little boy. But he is still a minor, but if he feels the same like I do, I don't think I would necessarily count as an pedophile. 

"So what do you guys do? Like an occupation" castiel asked.

"I'm a mechanic, he's studying to be an lawyer" Dean answered, winking playfully at me. I blush.

"A lawyer? Well looks like if I get in trouble trying to adopt Pluto, then I know who to count on" Castiel jokes. I laugh, shaking my head at the teen's playfulness.

"Yeah, I got you and a planet's back. Don't worry kiddo."

 

**Castiel's POV  
**

It was 3 am and Sam showed me my 'new room'. The bed looks so comfy. The walls are painted a dark navy blue, a brown wooden dresser near the queen sized bed. The oak colored tile beneath the bed was accompanied by a soft, nice looking black rug. The closet was to the right of the room, a drawer next to the closet door. A dark slate grey wooden bookshelf had books about history, non fiction, ficon, action, and fantasy. Th blankets on the bed were ocean blue with patterns of black angel wings. Four pillows sat on the head rest of the bed. 

"I love the room. It's y style" I say, looking up at Sam. He smiled down at me, wrapping a arm around my waist. My heart fluttered but my mind screamed for Sam to stop. 

"maybe we can have a fun night" Sam suggested, a smug smile plastered on his godly face. I step back, walking over to my bed.

"I tired...maybe next time" I half lied. Sam looks upset but nods.

"G'night angel" he says.

"Goodnight, Sam" I say as the door shuts close. I lay on the bed and my mind wandered for a while. But I instantly fell asleep, having a dream filled slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I wrote this at 2 am. Sorry for any errors.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Sorry it's short.


End file.
